


驯兔记

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: *是脏兮兮黏糊糊的不带脑爽文，双性小兔妹妹*注意看tag，接受不了不要点*可能有后续也可能没有*都是比较文学概论把我变成了hentai
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	驯兔记

**Author's Note:**

> *是脏兮兮黏糊糊的不带脑爽文，双性小兔妹妹  
> *注意看tag，接受不了不要点  
> *可能有后续也可能没有  
> *都是比较文学概论把我变成了hentai

打开门的时候，小兔子的耳朵抖了一下，虽然主人看不见，但是已经有过很多次这样的体验，自家的小宠物是身体敏感的孩子，就算只是亲亲的时间长了点，眼泪都会打湿睫毛。

今天是带了客人来的，叮嘱过要小兔子好好准备，不给交代细则只说让他自己想，苦恼苦恼半天会怎么打扮自己呢，尹净汉抿着嘴，冲着床上白白软软的小团子笑出弯弯的弧度。

“知秀哥哥上次来过家里的，还记得吗？”，他坐下来拍了拍小宠物的脑袋，眼珠圆溜溜的，黑宝石转了转，肉嘟嘟的嘴唇咬着，好像是害羞自己这身装扮给陌生人看见，只是点了点头，不敢发出声音来。

尹净汉对小兔子自己选定的打扮挺满意的:轻纱包裹的胸衣，交叉的绑带勒着饱满的肉肉，在两片乳晕处开了口，衬托着中间的肉粒两颗，小小的。连着吊带袜的内裤也软绵绵，可爱的蕾丝蓬起一抹粉红色的弧度，漂亮的过膝白丝，袜口也是配套的蕾丝花纹，可好像是怕甜度不够，还坠了两只蝴蝶结在吊带上，动一动就会跟着颤动翅膀。

另外两个客人身材高挑，正居高临下地打量着尹净汉口中的名贵宠物，被叫做知秀的男人嗓音温柔:“你们两个别这样，不要吓到小兔子啊。”

“怎么听着好像你才是主人？”，尹净汉不买自家好友的账，笑眯眯地介绍完两位陌生客人，房间里的气氛就已经转向迫不及待的意味，那位叫珉奎的还马上脱掉了外套。

“小兔子今天准备了什么呢？”，还是不敢说话，只肯往主人身边凑，小兔子从枕头下面拽出两根胡萝卜——不过是玻璃制品，坚硬得晶莹剔透。

“原来喜欢吃胡萝卜啊，”，洪知秀又笑了笑，伸手去捏小兔子的脸颊，“兔子吃胡萝卜不是很正常么，知秀哥”，冷冷的低声线，这次开口的男人有一双狭长的狐狸眼，抱臂盯着床上的旖旎，语气平淡像是站了什么置身事外的立场。

“净汉哥骗人，小兔子怎么没有尾巴”，更高一些的男人讲话黏糊糊的，说是责怪其实是在撒娇，尖尖的虎牙在唇角磨了磨。

“有、有的…”，吓得瞪着眼睛看了看主人，赶紧从床头的抽屉里翻出来毛茸茸的兔尾巴肛塞，尹净汉颇为满意地揉揉宠物的小脑袋，拍拍屁股要给他戴上。

早就准备好了的穴口湿湿滑滑的，呜咽了一声就好好戴上，主人捏着耳朵夸小兔子乖，小宠物也马上践行去蹭主人的手掌，“给客人们看看尾巴好吗？”，被捏了捏腰上的软肉，小兔子听话地跪趴在床榻上，塌下腰翘起屁股。

看不到身后客人的表情，小兔子迟疑着轻轻晃动几下身体，却不知道谁伸手来扯，结果叫了一声就被人用皮拍打了屁股，附送一句含着笑意的陌生评价“好像也不是那么乖的小兔子呢”。

“乖的……主人、我乖的……”，求助地看向主人，主人却也笑着摇了摇头:“那兔兔要用行动给客人们证明一下呀”。

不等小宠物想着怎么证明，后穴里浅浅插着的尾巴已经被扯了出来，用修长的手指在穴口抹了几圈，洪知秀解开裤子用自己的硬挺抵住小兔子开始发抖的那处:“那净汉，我先开始了？”

“着什么急啊”，主人任自家好友抽起小兔子的腰，绕到前面给了小宠物一个吻，手也摸下去揉了揉:“那主人从前面进去好不好？”

永远招架不住主人的亲吻，小兔子迷迷糊糊地就点头，软了身子要抱抱，脸颊肉热热地贴着主人的脖颈。刚要放松的间隙就被前后一起插进去，龟头抵着最敏感的入口坏心地磨了几下:“刚进去的地方是最舒服的，知道吗？”

“呜……知道了主人、嗯还有知秀主人…”，想起训导的内容，小兔子赶紧加上反复强调的内容，后穴却被毫不留情地顶开全根没入，“嗯…小兔子里面好湿呢……”

“前面后面都满满的，我们小兔子喜欢吗？”，主人的手指伸进嘴巴去勾舌头，小兔子就傻乎乎地吐出来哈气，又赶紧说喜欢，“主人、呜和、和知秀主人一起、进来…喜欢、喜欢……”

“真乖”，另外两位客人当然也不可能忍住，解开了裤子放出来，一人拉着一边的胳膊要小宠物用手帮他们打出来，本来就是汗水很多的体质，肉肉的手掌又弹性十足，金珉奎和全圆佑又一人玩着一边的乳头，强制小兔子按照自己的节奏套弄。

“真的好敏感呢，和净汉哥说的一样”，有虎牙的男人张开手掌在小兔子左胸打着圈，手掌的细纹磨着变硬的乳粒，故意跟另一边的人错开节奏。

全圆佑喜欢拉住乳头往外拉，揉捏几下乳肉后就专心地旋磨小小的乳头，指甲刮着敏感的乳孔，把小兔子弄出一声又一声的娇吟。

前后抽插的节奏也从没放缓，洪知秀掰开小兔子的臀瓣往外打圈儿，再用性器的弧度去勾敏感的软肉。尹净汉喜欢先浅浅地在入口处插一会儿，随即马上深深地捣进穴心，手指灵巧地揉着阴蒂，还不忘松松套弄着小宠物勃起的东西。小兔子全身上下的敏感点都被人占领了，在前后插进去的时候其实已经直接高潮了，但四个人的攻势都不依不饶，只能可怜巴巴地被肏得眼泪汪汪，乱七八糟浪叫到嗓子发哑。

吊带袜的蕾丝都被折磨得卷起了边儿，洪知秀勾着小宠物大腿上的带子开始狠干，语气倒还是一如既往的温柔:“知秀主人射进去，让小兔子给主人生兔宝宝，好不好？”，尹净汉挑了挑眉，发热的手掌抚上自家宠物的肚子，软肉已经被男人的顶弄撞得微微发红，因为宠物的注意力被洪知秀吸引了去还有些委屈:“那主人的呢，小兔子要不要吃？”

“呜、都……啊唔、都要！主人的…都要呜……”，努力夹紧大腿去绞，前后两个人都毫不吝啬地全部射进里面，吊带被人拉得变了形，歪歪扭扭地缠着白白的大腿肉，洪知秀最后弹了一下，小兔子就尖叫着倒在了枕头上。

侧边被冷落的两个男人十分不满，“净汉哥果然还是对知秀哥更好……”，金珉奎很是体贴地又拿了个枕头给小宠物垫，握着自己的东西撸动几下，下一秒却把还没释放的前端抵在了小宠物胸口。

这下两个人又从侧边一起开始用力，手指还插进小兔子嘴里，夹着舌头湿湿滑滑地亵玩，虽然已经受不了了，但是还是想着听主人的话。小兔子可怜地眯着眼睛，被泪水糊得看不清，还要挺着胸任他们玩，乳晕的一圈都被顶得开始肿起来。

“小兔子，看着我”，命令性质的低音，全圆佑去掰小宠物的下巴，坦然地对着小兔子迷茫的表情说内容下流的话:“确实是敏感的孩子呢……”

“这下奶子都被肏肿了，嗯？”，按着肉嘟嘟湿润润的嘴唇。“奶头也被我们肏得硬硬的，难受吗？”，另一边的男人跟着逗起小宠物来，“再揉揉是不是要流奶水了？”

“毕竟这么一会儿就被肏大了”

用手指捏着想要奶孔张开，男人的前端胡乱顶弄着最敏感的位置，小兔子的口水滴滴答答，已经什么也喊不出来，被架着胳膊捞起来也是软绵绵的，男人的性器又胀大了一圈，凑在一起要小兔子舔，被强迫张开嘴巴，一个插进去后一个抽出来，金珉奎还觉得不够，索性拉着胳膊插进腋下的地方，把已经被汗水打湿的绒毛弄得更黏更湿，最后终于撸动几下射到了吊带袜上。

全圆佑就直接分开腿虚虚跨坐到小兔子胸前，双手揉着挤着胸部，性器的前端在中间浅浅的沟壑里抽送，“奶头怎么还是硬硬的呢，是不是要溢出来奶给主人喝才行？”

“还是小兔子的奶子本来就这么大？那应该叫你小母兔呢”，说着羞人的话，手又伸下去摸了一把，举到小兔子鼻子哪里要他闻。

“真乖。”

“是小兔子发情的味道哦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 如果想看后续或者客人们之间的(咳)请写评论告诉我


End file.
